facebookdragoncityfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Bear with me while I update this page. I'll be starting an alt account soon to cover what I missed at the beginning of this guide. HABITATS Earth Habitat House your Earth Dragon and Earth hybrids here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement -1 Max Dragons -2 Max Gold -500 Large Earth Habitat Cost to Build -10,000 Level Requirement - Max Dragons -4 Max Gold -2000 Fire Habitat House your Fire Dragon and Fire hybrids here. Cost to Build -150 Level Requirement - Max Dragons -2 Max Gold -7,500 Large Fire Habitat Cost to Build -25,000 Level Requirement - Max Dragons -4 Max Gold -25,000 Water Habitat House your Water Dragon and Water hybrids here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons -1 Max Gold - Large Water Habitat Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons -3 Max Gold - Plant Habitat House your Plant Dragon and Plant hybrids here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Large Plant Habitat Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Electric Habitat House your Electric Dragon and Electric hybrids here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold -3000 Large'' 'Electric Habitat''' Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Ice Habitat House your Ice Dragon and Ice hybrids here. Cost to start - 50,000 Gold Level Requirement - Employment Requirements to Open - Hire friends as workers to be able to open your Ice Habitat. *Temp. Master (Fill for 2 Gems) *Ice Keeper (Fill for 2 Gems) *Water Freezer (Fill for 2 Gems) Max Dragons - Max Gold - '''Large I'ce Habitat''' Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Metal Habitat House your Metal Dragon and Metal hybrids here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Large 'Metal Habitat' Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Dark Habitat House your Dark Dragon and Dark hybrids here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Large 'Dark Habitat' Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - Legend Habitat House your Legendary Dragons here. Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Max Dragons - Max Gold - FARMS Food Farm Description - Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Big Food Farm Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Huge Food Farm Cost to Build - Level Requirement - BREEDING Breeding Mountain Description - Cost to Build - Level Requirement - Ultra Breeding Tree Description - Cost to Build - Level Requirement - SPECIALS Hatchery This magical tower is where your Dragon Eggs hatch. Click the Upgrade button to hatch more eggs at the same time! Recruitment Tavern Recruit your freinds to get some extra goods. Cost to Build - Invite three new friends and get special Dragons for free! *Friends: Gold Digger, Elf Supervisor, Magic Maker *Rewards: Dandelion Dragon, Lantern Fish Dragon, Medieval Dragon Dragon Market Trade goods with your allies to get rid of some extra goods and get some needed ones. Cost to Build - 1000 Gold Your friends can be very helpful (with) producing more Gold and Food for your Dragons to grow. Each filled position gives you +250 Food or +500 Gold. Fill all Dragon Market positions and get the maximum profit! Remember that the workers go home after finishing the job. *Gold Digger (Fill for 1 Gem) *Elf Supervisor (Fill for 1 Gem) *Magic Maker (Fill for 1 Gem) *Fairy Boss (Fill for 1 Gem) *Farmer (Fill for 1 Gem) *Wizard Worker (Fill for 1 Gem) Collect in 12 hours. Stadium Enter the Dragon Stadium to battle with your dragons. You can win generous rewards and gain infinite glory! Cost to Build - 25,000 Gold TEMPLES Magic Temple All your Dragons can reach level 15 Cost to Build - 500,000 Gold Level Requirement - 20 Noble Temple All your dragons can reach level 20 Cost to Build - 1,500,000 Gold Level Requirement - 25 BOOSTS Earthboost Fireboost